MediEvil
MediEvil is the first game in the MediEvil series. It was released in October 1998 for the PlayStation in Europe and North America and in June 1999 in Japan. Due to it's success, the game was released in 1999 as a platinum title in Europe. The game was followed by MediEvil 2 released in 2000. It was remade in 2005 as MediEvil: Resurrection for the PSP. The game was made available for download for the PSP and PlayStation 3 via the PlayStation store in 2007. Plot The game begins with a retelling of the Great War of Gallowmere, where Sir Daniel Fortesque (the game's main protagonist) supposedly defeated the evil sorcerer Zarok, before dying himself. He was known as the Hero of Gallowmere since then. This is shown later shown to be just a lie made up by King Peregrin, however, since Daniel was killed by the very first wave of arrows fired. Zarok, although believed to be dead, managed to escape the battlefield, fleeing into hiding. 100 years later, he returns. He steals the souls of the townsfolk and brings the dead and inanimate to life. Unknowningly, however, he also revives Dan, who retains his free will. Being the only one who can stop him, Daniel leaves his crypt and begins his journey through Gallowmere, which, if he succeeds, would make him the hero he had never became in life. Dan makes his way through the Graveyard and into Cemetery Hill. After a short meeting with Zarok, Daniel proceeds exploring the area and finds a Witch Talisman. Then he continues to the Hilltop Mausoleum, where he fights the Stain Glass Demon for the key that unlocks the Graveyard's gates. He returns to the Graveyard and battles it's guardians for freedom. After defeat, they grant him the ''Daring Dash'' ability. When he finds his way out of the Scarecrow Fields, Dan travels through the Pumpkin Gorge, where he summons the Pumpkin Witch with his talisman. She promises to reward him with a Dragon Gem if he defeats the Pumpkin King. After defeating the King and getting the gem, Dan travels to Gallow's Town, which is soon overrun by Zarok's henchmen. He learns that Zarok wants to find the shadow artefact and release the Shadow Demons from their tomb underneath the Enchanted Forest. Daniel manages to find the shadow artefact before Zarok, however. Daniel then leaves the town and enters the Asylum Grounds, where he encounters Jack of the Green , a gargoyle that claims that the labyrinth is his domain. He gives riddles to Dan, which he must answer if he wishes to find a way out of the grounds. Daniel eventually reaches the Asylum, where he finds the Town Mayor. After freeing him from his cell, he tells Dan to take the Dragon Gem Zarok left behind. Daniel then travels to the Enchanted Forest, where he may summon a witch and help her get her amber from the ant's nest. If Daniel chooses to help the witch, he will fight the Ant Queen and receive some magical Chicken Drumsticks from the witch as a reward. In the forest, he locates the Shadow Demon tomb and opens it with the Shadow Artifact. In order to access the later parts of Gallowmere, Daniel had to release the demons from the tomb. After defeating two Demonettes, Daniel makes his way to the Pools of the Ancient Dead - The place where the Great War took place. There, Daniel meets the Grim Reaper. He asks Dan to bring him 10 lost souls in exchange for rowing Dan to the sunken city of Mellowmede. In Mellowmede, Daniel finds a way to the Crystal Caves, where he awakens a dragon using the two dragon gems he collected. The Dragon gives Daniel the dragon potion after Dan defeats him. Dan proceeds to The Gauntlet. He uses the Dragon potion to reach areas behind the Dragon gates. Finally, he reaches the Haunted Ruins--Once Gallowmere's seat of power. Within this keep, he frees 3 peasants and encounters the soul of King Peregrin. The King instructs him to unleash the lava behind the castle's floodgates in order to defeat the Shadow demons. Daniel does so, but it brings two stone golems to life. After defeating them, he quickly catapults himself out of the castle. He lands around a huge stone structure, similiar to Stone Henge, when a Jabberwocky darts out of nowhere. It chases Dan, until Daniel reaches a cliff. In the last minute, he is saved by a giant bird (presumably a dragon bird). The bird drops Dan on the Ghost Ship. Daniel makes his way to the ship's captain. He defeats him and takes control of the ship. Using the ship, Daniel travels to Zarok's Castle. He explores it's Entrance Hall, until he finds a passage to Zarok's Time Device, a great city of cogs and clocks built by the darkest of magic - science. Within the city, he finds Zarok's newest invention, used by Zarok for easier transportation around the city - A train. Daniel uses it to reach Zarok's Lair. Finally, Daniel confronts Zarok. Zarok summons his troops to kill Dan, but Daniel uses the souls he had collected within the chalices to create his own skeletal army. The two forces battle, until Daniel emerges victorious. Zarok then calls upon his champion, Lord Kardok. Once again, Daniel wins. Zarok rages. He uses a spell to transform into a huge, dragon like creature. Daniel defeats him, Zarok falls to the ground. In a last attempt to defeat his enemy, he casts a spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is squashed in the wreckage as Dan runs for the door. The game's ending depends on the amount of chalices collected by the player. *''Not all chalices collected: Daniel is saved by the Dragon bird before falling to his death. He sees Zarok's magic revert - The souls contained within his staff are released, the villagers once again have their own souls. The bird drops Dan by his crypt and flies away. Daniel lies down upon his bed and dies. ''All chalices collected: The same as above, but after he lies upon his bed and dies, he is shown joining the heroes in the Hall of Heroes.